Long Distance Thanksgiving
by Marymel
Summary: Greg surprises Jackson with a Skype with someone special on Thanksgiving.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I got this idea when I finished my stories Mysterious Phone Call and DB's Phone Call, when Sara mentioned she'd be home in time for Thanksgiving. I love the holiday, and I thought Jackson and Greta might like it as well. Then I wondered, since Jackson loves D.B. and Barbara, what if they celebrated Thanksgiving with their CSI family in some way? Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders loved Thanksgiving. He loved that his extended family in the lab got together and celebrated the holiday. But he wished D.B. and Barbara were there in Vegas with them and not in their hometown of Seattle. He knew they were happy, and he loved his Uncle Nick as the Grave Shift supervisor. But he still missed D.B. and Barbara.

Jackson's sister Greta didn't understand what Thanksgiving was, but she loved seeing her extended family. She watched as her brother told his mother about seeing Eli, Joshua, Maria and Helena at school and playing with his good friends.

"Greta, you are going to love Thanksgiving," Jackson told his sister. "Everyone comes over, and we have tons of food!"

"Bababa?" Greta asked.

Morgan smiled at her two children. "Yeah. Your Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil are going to be back, too."

"Yeah!" Jackson said happily. That brought a giggle from his sister.

Greg came in and smiled at his family. "You guys excited for Thanksgiving?"

Jackson smiled at his father. "Yeah! Everyone's bringing some food!"

Greta giggled and pointed to her brother. "Baba!"

"Yeah," Jackson said as he kissed his sister's cheek. "I love Thanksgiving!"

Morgan took Greta into the living room. Jackson frowned softly.

"What's the matter, Jacks?" Greg asked.

Jackson looked up at his father. "Dad, can we call Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara?"

Greg smiled softly. Everyone missed D.B. and his family, but no one missed them more than Jackson. Even though he loved all his CSI family, he really missed the former supervisor and his wife. Greg smiled softly as he crouched down by his son. "Maybe so. You think they're having a good Thanksgiving?"

"I guess," Jackson said with a shrug. "I hope so. But I really miss them."

"I know," Greg said softly. He gently rubbed Jackson's shoulder. "I do, too. But you like having me and Uncle Nicky in charge of the Grave Shift, right?"

"Yes!" Jackson said. He smiled at his father. "But I still miss them."

Later that day, everyone came to the Sanders' home to celebrate Thanksgiving. Jackson loved seeing all his family and friends. He and Greta loved visiting with everyone.

Shortly before it was time to eat dinner, Greg called Jackson over to the computer. Jackson ran in from playing with his friends. "What's up, dad?"

Greg smiled and moved away from the computer screen so Jackson and everyone could see the Russell family gathered for Thanksgiving in their home. "Hey, stranger!" The former supervisor said.

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled as he rushed to the screen. "Uncle D.B.! Mrs. Barbara!"

"Hey!" D.B. said. Barbara smiled and said, "Hi, sweetie!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone said.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Jackson said. "I missed you!"

"Aw," D.B. said. "We've missed you guys, too."

"Looks like you've got everyone there," Barbara said.

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "Everyone's here! Uncle Nicky made peach cobbler, and Aunt Sara brought Brussel sprouts, and Uncle Doc and Aunt Judy made two pies!"

"Wow!" D.B. said with a smile.

Jackson giggled. "Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil were on a sailing trip, but they're back now. Aunt Sara made Brussel sprouts!"

D.B. narrowed his brow. "You like those?"

"Yeah! I think she's a good cook. Uncle Nicky cooked, too! He said his mom taught him how to make sweet potatoes."

"With marshmallows?"

"Yeah!"

D.B. couldn't help but laugh softly. Even with everything his family went through in Vegas, the team was a second family to him. And he and Barbara missed them very much. And, even if she wasn't crazy about moving to Vegas in the beginning, Barbara missed Jackson and the CSI family there.

"How's Katie?" Jackson asked.

Before Barbara could answer, her granddaughter bounced in front of the camera. "Hi, Jackson!"

"Hi!" Jackson said. "I miss you!"

"We miss you guys, too," Katie said. "And guess what? Grandma made zucchini bread!"

"Cool!" Jackson said with a big smile.

D.B. laughed softly. "We'll eat a piece for you, okay?"

"Okay!" Jackson smiled at the former supervisor and his family. "You guys should be here. We've got tons of food, and Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil came back!"

"Yeah," D.B. said. "Your Uncle Nick said they were going on a little sailing trip. Did they have a good time?"

"Yes! And Uncle Gil showed me pictures of all the bugs he saw!"

Barbara laughed softly. "That sounds like fun, huh?"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah!"

Greta toddled into the room, wondering what her brother and father were up to. "Baba da?"

D.B. smiled. "Is that Greta?"

Greg and Jackson turned and Greta walked over to her brother with a big smile. "Baba!"

"Hi, Greta!" Jackson said as he hugged her. He led his sister to Greg's computer.

"Here she is," Greg said with a warm smile. He pulled Greta onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Did you miss us, sweet girl?"

Greta pointed to the computer as Maya and Katie both awed at the baby girl.

"Greta, look!" Jackson said. "Can you say hi?" Greta simply waved her hand.

D.B. laughed softly. "Hello, little miss. Are you having a happy holiday?"

"Dada da baba baba ba ah!" Greta responded. Everyone laughed softly.

"I think that's her way of saying she misses you," Greg said as he kissed Greta's head.

"We all do," Morgan said as she came up to Greg and hugged her family.

"We miss you guys, too," Barbara said.

"How's your first Thanksgiving in your new house?" Nick asked.

"Wonderful," D.B. said, smiling warmly and lovingly at his wife.

"I helped Grandma make the stuffing!" Katie said.

"Cool!" Jackson said. "I helped mama make the mashed potatoes!"

Barbara smiled warmly at Jackson and his baby sister. "Did Greta help, too?"

"Yes," Jackson said. "She helped mama make chocolate chip cookies!"

"And wore more chocolate than we cooked with," Morgan added. "Right, baby girl?" She kissed her giggling daughter's cheek.

D.B. smiled warmly at his former team - his adopted family. He really did miss his team with the Vegas crime lab, but he was thankful to be back with Barbara and in their new home together.

Jackson smiled as he told Katie and everyone about how school was going and spending time with his family and friends. He loved all of his extended family, and Greta loved spending time with everyone as well.

"You know what?" D.B. asked Jackson. "We're going to have to come visit you guys soon."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah! That would be cool!"

"But I bet you're enjoying your first Thanksgiving in your new house," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Barbara said with a loving smile to her family.

"But we still miss everyone there," D.B. added. "Maybe sometime after the holidays we can work something out."

"That would be cool!" Jackson said. "Nana and Papa and Great Greta are coming for Christmas, and we're taking Greta to see Santa Claus!"

"Bababa!" Greta shouted, as if to tell everyone how excited she was to see Santa.

Everyone laughed warmly at the sweet baby girl. "Well, we'll be happy to see you guys," Greg said.

"We'd love to see you," Barbara said.

Everyone had a chance to say hi to the former supervisor and his family. Lindsey and Charlie agreed to meet back up in Vegas when he came back from Seattle. And D.B. and Barbara loved seeing Super Dave's baby daughter Caroline.

"Well, we'd better let you guys eat dinner," Greg said after everyone had talked to the Russell family.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "We've got lots of food to eat here, too!"

D.B. and his family smiled warmly at their CSI family. "Well, we're glad we got to talk to you," the former supervisor said.

"And we'll talk to you again soon," Greg said.

D.B. was about to reply when Greta said, "Ah dada ba baba!"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "I think she's ready to eat."

"And I'll bet you are too," Barbara said with a warm smile.

"Yeah!"

"We'll talk to you soon," D.B. promised. Everyone said goodbye and made their way to the dining room table.

"Hey Jacks?" Greg asked as they joined their extended family. "What are you thankful for this year?"

Without hesitation, Jackson said, "All my family!"

 **The End.**


End file.
